Saying Goodbye to you
by LittlePorcelineElf
Summary: What's the build up to the big goodbye going to be like? An AU to what I would have liked the build up to be like for Kurt and Blaine's big goodbye. This is an intro for the story I want to write, if enough people like it then I'll continue it :
1. Chapter 1

**This is just something I came up with in my head influenced by watching Glee most of this morning. It's sort of like an introduction to a story I want to write about Kurt and Blaine. It's not much but I hope you like it and just let me know.**

**I'm also rather new to this.**

**Again hope you like it and enjoy :)**

* * *

Saying bye or goodbye, to someone is always hard. But the way I see it saying goodbye to someone who has passed is easier, because you know, that you will never see them again because they have left this Earth. But to say goodbye to someone, who hasn't died and still lives and breaths, seems more painful.

To know they are somewhere in this world but you can't be with them. You cant see them, hear them or talk to them. But even if you can it makes it worse and your heart aches for more, so out of reach but yet they are still so the end, I can stomach saying goodbye to someone who has passed, but to say goodbye to you…

When I know you are still here, well…I don't think I can stomach that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiyo again :)**

**Sorry it's kinda late but my nan isn't very well so I have been looking after her and arranging exhibition work and photo shoots.**

**It's kinda short but I just wanted to get something on here.**

**I like many others, wish I owned Glee but alas I do not. **

**Hope you guys like it and please r&r its a great writing boost to know if you like it and such :)**

**Cheers and I'll try and get the second chapter up soon :) **

* * *

Chapter One

The sun was shining brilliantly in Lima, Ohio. It seemed everyone was happy and in a positive mind set, however this wasn't the case for one individual.

Down at Mckinley High School, one Blaine Anderson wasn't happy. You see in a few months his boyfriend would be moving to New York, without him to attend

NYADA. He knew it was Kurt Hummels dream, and he would do anything to make him happy but it didn't mean it hurt any less.

As Blaine slams his locker door after getting the next lessons books out, he turns to look down the corridor which is slowing becoming empty, as the stream of students flitter to their respected classrooms. Blaine sighs deep and walk towards his classroom before he is late. For the next couple of days Kurt is up in New York looking around NYADA with Rachel, Finn also tagged along just see to see what the college was like, whilst the other seniors took a coupled of days off to also go and look around colleges, however Blaine suspected Puck had just used that as an excuse to skip but he had to admit Puck seemed like he actually wanted to graduate now and go to college. Glee club ran as usual even though the key members were missing, most of the Glee club consisted of the juniors, not that they minded much , it meant that Tina could sing lead sometimes and others in he group could sing solos for the first time in well...ever.

His next class passed quickly and uneventful, Kurt still hadn't texted him or even called him but he supposed he was having fun. Blaine missed his boyfriend though, he couldn't deny that, but he guessed it was just practice for when the real thing came around, he would have to live without the one he loved for a whole year while he finished high school. Walking towards the choir room Blaine looked around the various prom poster littering the corridors walls. He showed minimal interest but tis was mostly because of last years prom fiasco, where Kurt was named prom queen. It still didn't sit well with either of them even though Kurt would never admit to it.

Walking into the choir room Blaine was surprised to see most of Glee club (well of what was left) already there.

"Hi Blaine" Tina greeted him. "You seem a bit out of it, are you okay?"

"Yeah just a bit spacy, but i'm okay" Blaine replied with a small smile.

Tina offered a smile in return, he could tell she missed Mike just as much as he missed Kurt. As Blaine was taking his seat, Mr Schue walked in, dressed in his usual vest and leather messenger bag.

"Alright gang, I know there isn't much of us today…"

"Theres only the juniors…" Artie cut across.

"Yes, but I though why not do something a little bit differently this week"

"Like what?" Asked Tina.

"Well… since the seniors are all off looking at colleges this week and I know how much you all will miss them, so I thought why not sing a song, that really expresses your feelings about them leaving, you could join up with someone for a duet or sing on your own" Mr Schue explained.

'Well this will be interesting' Blaine thought. It seemed just like another lame theme and it wouldn't really take his mind off of Kurt but it may help him show Kurt just how much he is going to miss him if (if you asked Kurt he would say when )he does go off to New York.

"Okay start discussing what songs you want to sing, I just have to pop out to the staff room to collect some stuff from the printer" After Mr Schue said this Tina immediately turned to Blaine and started to discuss ideas.

"I have no idea what I want to sing, overtime I do sing something happens, like I start crying or I get booed…"

"Same here, I was really hoping for a theme that wouldn't remind me that Kurt is going to New York for college…" Blaine added looking down at his hands.

"Oh Blaine" Tina looked at the boy with a helmet of gel. "This might help you, it could give you an outlet"

"When did you get all clever?" Blaine joked.

"I don't know, I guess it just came about" Tina replied smiling.

Both walked out of the choir room together joking about various things.

-New York-

"I can't believe we are really here!"

"Calm down Rachel it's only for a couple of days, we are here too look at the campus, we aren't even here for a week" Kurt said to the hyperactive girl in front of him.

"Wait I thought we were here to look round at more then one college here?" Finn said confused.

"We are but NYADA is where we have our hearts set on and we are defiantly going to get in" Rachel enthused.

"But what If you don't?" Finn asked again looking even more confused then before.

"Finn we will get in, it's destiny!" Kurt spoke to his confused step-brother.

Finn shot another look at them but said nothing more. A few moments passed without anyone saying anything until Rachel, as usual, broke the silence when Finn had walked a slight way in front of them.

"Kurt, have you called Blaine yet?"

"That's a bit out of the blue isn't it?" Kurt answered.

"I was only asking because you called your dad as soon as we got here"

"Maybe I texted him, you wouldn't know" Kurt retorted.

"Well have you done tha..."

"It's none of your business Rachel now leave it alone" Kurt whisper shouted, cutting Rachel off.

Rachel humphed and walked a little faster to catch up with Finn. Behind the couple, kurt pulled out his phone and looked down at the black screen, sighing he pocketed the phone and gazed up at the sky, blue and clear, he wondered if it was the same in Ohio. Looking away from the sky Kurt hurried to catch up with the now retreating couple.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiyo**

**I haven't updated in ages because I have been so busy i'm really sorry :( **

**It's been so manic here, Anyway it's another really small chapter but I thought I best get something out so here is the next chapter hope you all enjoy it and thank you so much for the alerts they mean a lot :) **

* * *

Finn, Rachel and Kurt retuned to their small double room hotel suite after a busy day in New York. Kurt just wanted to go to bed and sleep, all that running around had really tired him out, however Rachel had other plans for him...

"Ssooo Kurt, I've been wondering...What's the real reason you haven't contacted Blaine?"

"In all honesty? I've been reluctant to call, even text him because I don't want him to catch on how much I love New York so far, it's everything I dreamed it would be, even though we have just got here, and how excited I am now, it would only confirm his fears about me forgetting him, which is completely ridicules but still he has been so worried he won't even admit it but I know him… I mean you don't go out with someone for over a year and not learn their little habits and everything" Kurt ranted.

Kurt looked down at his hands and started to play with his fingers absentmindedly, slightly out of breath from his little rant.

"He is already getting worked up, I can see that, I just don't want to add to that fear even more, I don't want to lose him"

"But you should still text him at least, it is easier to hide your excitement in a text" Rachel tried to reason.

"But he would then call me! he would wonder why I haven't called because he knows me!" Kurt answered back hysterically.

"Yeah but dude wouldn't it be better to at least contact him? otherwise Blaine will wonder why you haven't contacted him at all and be even more worried?" Finn added

Both Kurt and Rachel looked at Finn as if he had grew a second head or suddenly shrunk to a normal height, which people would deem 'normal'.

"Wow Finn, what was actually good advice" Rachel said in an amazed voice.

"Yeah, where did this come from?"

"Well it's simple isn't? it would only make it worse Kurt" Finn seemingly ignoring how shoved Rachel and Kurt were.

"I guess but…but…eurrgghh! I don't know, I love him so much and if I lost him then I wouldn't know what to do with myself, plus he hasn't called or texted me either!" Kurt shot back in slight hysteria.

"Everyone knows what a puppy dog Blaine can be, he's probably not called or texted you because he thinks you are busy and worries he would bother you if he did get in contact with you" Rachel replied.

"Just send a quick text saying hi and you couldn't get in touch earlier because Rachel has been dragging us around all day…" Finn was saying, but was cut off with a 'HEY!' from Rachel but carried on. "Just pretend…and you kinda have been dragging us around all day but anyway thats not the point, it's a perfect reason, it's still kind of early so it's not all that bad, not even a day" Finn finished in his normal enthusiastic way, seemingly not noticing the glare Rachel was sending his way.

"Hhmm that could work and I guess you're right, I could just text him and say, sorry Rachel, that Rachel had been dragging us around all day, It's nothing personal Rachel" Kurt said pulling his phone at whistle giving Rachel a sheepish smile.

"Don't worry Kurt I understand" Rachel spoke back still glaring at Finn however.

"Thank you both, I think i'll go and figure out what to say, Good Night" Kurt says over his shoulder as he retreats into a small room just south of the living space.

"Your're welcome!" Finn shouts back then turns to his girlfriend, finally noticing her glare.

"What?" Finn says innocently.


End file.
